Firebringer
Firebringer was the first chapter of the fanfic Battlestar Prometheus. Summary Prologue: All this Has Happened Before The Prologue begins with an introduction by Commander Anna Marie Minerva, describing the events of the Mutant and Cylon wars. She goes on to talk about the events after the war, and of the decision to decomission the Prometheus. The Prologue then cuts to the Armistice Station where Major Robert Parker had been sent to the Armistice Station in to meet with the Cylons, even though they hadn't sent a representative since the war ended. However, the Cylons sent a representative in the form of a Zeta Model Human Cylon, who went to the Major to gain intelligence before the nearby Cylon basestar struck the station with a nuclear weapon. Act One: Old Friends Act One begins with a tour group from the Twelve Colonies lead by James Maddrox is being lead through the halls of the Prometheus. James is describing the history of the Battlestar to the tour group as well as the Prometheus, which was being turned into a Museum dedicated to the Mutant War. As they continue, they pass Commander Minerva who is putting together a speech for the upcoming decomissioning ceremony. She meets up with one of the Viper pilots, Scott Summers and they briefly talk about the decomissioning ceremony before continuing on his way. On Caprica, Dr. Robert Kelly is being interviewed by a reporter for the TV show Twenty Questions. They are discussing Dr. Kelly's attempts to work on Artificial Intelligence, which has been illegal since the Cylon War. Then another Zeta model arrives at Dr. Kelly's house, leading to a brief interaction between the two before the interview ends. Back on the Prometheus, a Viper piloted by Lieutenant Alicia "Renegade" Minerva arrives at the ship for her role in the upcoming decomissioning ceremony, she is surprised when she is told that she has to land hands on instead of being guided by the computer. When she asked about it to the Deck Chief Roberto DaCosta, he said that there was no guidence computer or any other networked computer on orders from Commander Minerva. Shortly after that, Marie was in the Prometheus's CIC while her XO Colonel Logan Howlette was reporting on the progress of the decomissioning. Another tour group arrived, lead by James Maddrox, among it was the representative from the Colonial Government, Secretary of Mutant Affairs Charles Xavier, Marie's former mentor who referred to her by her former code name Rogue. Act Two: Wounds Back at Caprica City's center, Dr. Kelly was walking with the Cylon Zeta Unit that was working with him. They are discussing the continuation of research into AI systems, and about the computer system that he had developed for the Defense Ministry. She also said that at some point his work would impact the inhabitants of all 12 colonies before leaving to meet with someone. Back on the Prometheus, Marie is called down to the hangar deck where the deck crew gives her a picture of herself with her family when she was younger. They had also found the old Viper Mk II fighter that Marie had flown during the Cylon War on board the Prometheus, and asked that it would be used in the decomissioning ceremony, which Marie agrees to before being called to the Conference Room. En-route to the conference room, Marie meets up with Secretary Xavier, and the two of them engage in a conversation about her decision to enter the Colonial Fleet after the Mutant War. The discussion is brief, and ends with Marie telling Xavier that she wants nothing more to do with him. Back on Caprica City, Dr. Kelly is caught in bed with a woman by the Zeta model, who kicks her out before telling him that she has something to tell Dr. Kelly. Back on the Prometheus, Marie and Xavier have arrived at the conference room where Marie is put through several photographs with the Secretary before Alicia arrives. They take a photo together, and after the reporters leave, they have a quick discussion about their future, Alicia agrees to think about them staying in contact after the ceremony is over. Act 3: Titan The third act starts out in the Flight Prep room on board the Prometheus ''where the CAG is briefing the pilots on the flyby for the ceremony that Alicia will be leading in the Commander's old Viper. Alicia talks with Lieutenant Scott Summers who Alicia had met previously through his brother. An hour later, on the Starboard Hangar Deck of the ''Prometheus, the decomissioning ceremony of the Battlestar is under way. Marie takes the podium and gives a speech about whether or not they had deserved to truly survive the Cylon War, referring to the creation of the Cylons as the modern Prometheus. After finishing that, she backed off and the Viper pilots flew over the ship. After the end of the ceremony, on board the Elysium Xavier is on his way back to Caprica, thinking about his future while Alicia acted as a guard for the ship. As the act comes to a close, back on Caprica City Dr. Kelly has just been told by the Zeta that she's a Cylon. In shock, he is told about the other 12 Cylons while he tries to phone his attorney, the Zeta tells him that it would be pointless soon, and grabs him. She whispers in his ear that he needs to find someone called the Hybrid before a nuclear strike hits the city nearby. Act 4: War On board the Elysium, a radio broadcast comes in saying that the colonies have been struck by nuclear weapons. Xavier has the captain of the transport transmit his code confirming that he's alive and had survived the Cylon invasion. Back on the Prometheus, Marie and Logan are talking when a message is recieved from Fleet Command. Marie takes the intercom and informs the crew of the ship of the attack on their homes, finishing by calling the ship to battle stations. Quotes *"All this has happened before, and all this will happen again."-The quote at the end of the Prologue, repeated several times in Battlestar Galactica. *"The Prometheus was built to fight in an age where the enemy could use a ship's systems against them. The original 12 Battlestars, one for each colony, where designed originally for combat in the Mutant War, but following the Cylon uprising, the need for more powerful ships became apparent. So, to combat this new threat, they looked backward, so you'll see things that by today's standards may seem archaic, like phones with cords, or computers that aren't networked..."-James Maddrox to the tour group. *"Sure, lets all try and live in harmony with the Humans, great plan, a shame it took a frakin war with the Cylons to make it work!"-Commander Anna Marie Minerva to Secretary Charles Xavier. *"The Cylon War is long over, but we cannot forget the reasons why we fought, the price paid for victory... Sometimes that price is too high, we fought for the survival of our civilization, but we never asked if ours was a civilization worth surviving. We've all made sacrifices, too many sacrifices for our own sake, and those actions reflect not only on us, but also on our legacy. The Cylons where our responsibility, Humans and Mutants, we the citizens of these twelve colonies decided to play God, to create life. We had become the modern Prometheus, we sought to create something more than ourselves, and that turned against us. You cannot play God, and then wash your hands of your creation, sooner or later, you cannot hide from your mistakes. I hope that the day doesn't come where we cannot hide any longer."-Commander Anna Marie Minerva at the Decomissioning Ceremony. *"The Children of Humanity are coming home."-Zeta *"This is the Commander, "I just recieved word on a Cylon attack on our home colonies. While reports are still coming in, there have been confirmed reports of nuclear strikes against the planets of Picon, Gemmenon, and Caprica... Admiral Abernathy on board the Battlestar Avalon has mobilized the fleet to make a counterattack against the Cylons. We now have to get this ship ready for combat, mobilize all forces, everyone to battle stations. We've trained for this, now the time has come to put our training to use. For as of this moment, we are at war."-Commander Anna Marie Minerva informing the crew of the Cylon attack. Notes *Firebringer was partially based on the beginning of the Battlestar Galactica miniseries leading up to the Cylon attack. *The comment about becoming the modern Prometheus was a reference to the novel Frankenstein, which has some paralells to the creation of artificial life like the Cylons. *Also the title is a reference to the myth of Prometheus *There are two references to GI Joe in this chapter. **Twenty Questions is a talk show that appeared several times in the show. **Admiral Abernathy is a reference to General Hawk. *The title of the Prologue is a reference to the Battlestar Galactica series which frequently uses the quote as being from the Scrolls of Pythia. External Links Firebringer on Fanfiction.net Category:Fanfiction Chapters Category:Chapters of Battlestar Prometheus